


Switching is Fun Every Now & Again

by sherrllocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom John Watson, M/M, Smut Sunday, Top!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrllocked/pseuds/sherrllocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's bored and decides it's been a while since they switched things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching is Fun Every Now & Again

**Author's Note:**

> It's Smut Sunday, Glorious day of the week and this one goes out to ladymacphisto.

Usually John tops and that's always been fine between them, but you never know when Sherlock might decide to stir things up a bit. It's usually after a case when adrenaline is running high but today has been an ordinary day. No cases, no experiments, no writing on the blog - just a mundane day if you will.

Sherlock had been pacing, mumbling to himself and John was ignoring him as he tried to read the novel he bought three months ago. John was stretched out on the sofa and did see Sherlock disappear into his bedroom and was unaware that he locked the door.

He became aware of Sherlock's presence when Sherlock crawled on top of him and grabbed the book and threw it across the room.

"Oi! I was..." but his voice had trailed off as he noticed Sherlock was dressed in only his pale blue dressing gown, the one that was so old that it felt silky. His fingers immediately went to Sherlock's chest and Sherlock left him have a few moments of enjoyment before grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head, leaving little space between them now. 

"Now John, I've been thinking," his voice low and rumbly, "it's been quite some time since we've switched things up," he whispered as he ghosted over John's lips and licked them. Sherlock loved the effect it had on John. His pupils immediately widened and he licked his lips.

"That is a very amenable idea," John answered raggedly.

"Now if I leave go of your hands, do you promise to be good and leave them here until I tell you that you can move them?”  
  
John shook his head. 

"Good then, let's begin," Sherlock licked hips lips then moved over and spoke with heated breath in John's ear, "I'm going to make this so good for you John, you'll be screaming for all of Baker Street to hear, well, at least Mrs. Turner’s married ones." He finished with a smirk before licking up the shell of John's ear and then kissing a trail behind it and down his neck until he ran into his first obstacle, John's jumper.

'Up," he commanded and John lifted enough for Sherlock to take hold of the hem of both of his vest and his jumper and pulled them off together. "Now hands back above your head. While we're at it, might as well get rid of these too," he said as he began to undo the belt and flies of John's trousers. He pulled both the trouser and pants off swiftly, even catching his socks as he went.  

He reclaimed his position straddling John's thighs and began to kiss down his collar bone and chest before coming to his nipple and nipped at it while pinching the other softly between his thumb and forefinger. John arched his back and moaned a bit. Sherlock smiled against John's skin and continued further down John's body, snaking one hand down and lightly skimming over the hard heated flesh, then even further until he was cupping his balls and lightly playing with them.

“God, Sherlock,” John moaned and squirmed, he then cried out as Sherlock took just the tip of his cock in his mouth and started to explore with his tongue. He tongued at the slit and then around the crown and spent a considerable amount of time licking his fraenulum and enjoying all the sounds that John was making - little cries, then breathy gasps, and then words, please and more and tease – which only made Sherlock redouble his efforts and John regret muttering the words,

Sherlock dug in his pocket for the lube he had grabbed when he snuck in the room to undress himself only to return in the dressing gown. He inched down further on John’s cock setting up a teasing rhythm of a slight bob while sucking ever so slightly. This way John wouldn’t notice the bottle being clicked open and Sherlock applying a generous amount of lube to his fingers so he could warm it before teasing his doctor open.

The next pass, he takes John further into mouth and he presses against his perineum and then trails back to his tightly clenched hole. Yes, it has been a long time since Sherlock’s taken him, way too long. This brought a smile to his face though, that means he would get to tease the good doctor longer.

He slowly circled his hole with his forefinger with the lightest pressure at first.

“Fuck, Sherlock!” John groaned. 

Sherlock remembered and pulled off John’s cock a moment, "you can move your hands now."

Then he slid all the way down onto John’s cock in one fell swoop while he pushed his first finger into John. John’s hands immediately found purchase in Sherlock’s curls and he tightened and tugged accidentally which made Sherlock moan and John swear in return as the vibrations ran through his groin.

Soon Sherlock added another finger and John gulped and grit his teeth, tightening up around Sherlock’s finger. 

Sherlock paused, “Too much?”

John shook his head and breathed out, “give me a moment.  He took a deep breath and then exhaled, “more lube.’ 

Sherlock added more with his other hand and John shivered but Sherlock once again engulfed him with his mouth all the way to the base and John cursed again, “More.”

Sherlock gave a few more pumps with his two fingers, swiping the tips over his prostate with the last pass as he added a third finger.

“You clever bastard.”

“Worked didn’t it?” Sherlock asked as he watched his fingers disappear in and out of John. It was the most amazing thing to watch, well almost, only one other thing beat it and John was soon ready for that part. He drizzled some more lube on his fingers and sat back.  John whimpered at the loss. 

“I want you to ride me.  I want to watch your face as you have me pinned on the seat taking what you want until I’m ready to take control back. You know the rules though, only I get to touch your cock.”

John scooted back and allowed Sherlock to take his favourite spot on the sofa when they did this – the middle. Sherlock took the lube and generously applied it to his cock and hissed at the coldness but that would be gone in seconds. He threw the bottle aside.

“Now John, I need it and so do you.” Sherlock panted.

John crawled over and straddled Sherlock, his hands now on each side of Sherlock’s gripping the back of the sofa but first he wanted something- a KISS.

He leaned forward and slid their lips together avoid bumping into Sherlock’s nose, and making him forget anything but the kiss. He licked those plush lips and wriggled his tongue inside and explored as he lined himself up expertly with Sherlock’s cock and in one go took him in completely.

“Fucking Hell John!” Sherlock cried out, but not complaining.

“That’s for earlier you prat,” John smirked as he began to slowly roll his hips, Sherlock’s hands finding John’s waist and gently grasping them, his head laying back on sofa openly moaning John’s name.

“Fuck yea, John just like that I love that little trick you… _oh_..” Sherlock rasps as he sits up and claims John’s mouth, oh just like that you know that’s just how I like it and John readjusted his angle and grip on the back of the couch and rode him in more earnest now.

He’d tease him and ride him hard and then a slow rock and when Sherlock couldn’t take it anymore, he would lace his fingers into John’s hair and planted his feet into the floor and began to meet John’s every thrust.

“Oh God, Oh God,” They were yelling in unison and John begged Sherlock to take care of his eager cock. Sherlock had no trouble obliging John, he raised his palms to John’s mouth and requested one thing, “Lick, nice and sloppy, get it soaked for me.”

John complied and within minutes, Sherlock was bringing him off, John having lost all sense of composure slumped over and begging for Sherlock to finish him off like only Sherlock was aware of how to do that.

Sherlock began fucking him faster and pumping him hard, paying special; attention the tip of his dick, increasing the pressure and a twist right there just like he needed it. It didn’t take long before John was exploding between them coating their stomachs and Sherlock spilling inside John.

John stayed on Sherlock’s lap a few moments more before rolling of onto his back and Sherlock curling up next to him.

“Yes,” Sherlock confirmed, this has to happen more often.  
“John kissed his forehead, “You will hear no complaints from me.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are welcomed. forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes and no i'ts not been brit picked. Sorry! I do hope you enjoy though


End file.
